eurekafandomcom-20200222-history
Primal
"Primal" is the ninth episode of the first season of Eureka. Synopsis Nanoids designed to repair living tissue escape from a Global Dynamics lab and threaten to overrun Eureka. The danger increases when they gain the ability to take the form of living beings. Synopsis Nanoids designed to repair living tissue escape from a Global Dynamics lab and threaten to overrun Eureka. Plot Two projects from Global Dynamics have merged and been unleashed unto an unsuspecting Eureka. What starts out as a boost to Fargo's status, the invention of an electronic device that links the cerebral cortex to a computer, turns into a disaster in the making. Meanwhile, Taggart has finally brought Lo-Jack in, but the poor dog is seriously injured, and he doesn't feel it sporting to capture him in that condition. He proposes to use nanoids, which are little machines than can act like living tissue. He produces Nanoids to heal the dog, but they get loose and start spreading across Global Dynamics, creating clones of all sorts of things: Lo-Jack, some of the employees and, especially, Nathan Stark. Carter and Taggart track the nanoids, who use carbon from any living thing to reproduce, throughout Eureka. Stark becomes the prime mover of the nanoid army, as they make hundreds of copies of him and march through the streets. Carter realizes that they are connected to Fargo's device, and therefore to Stark's subconscious, as well as his (reluctantly acknowledged) dreams of world domination. Jack tries to create jealousy in Nathan as he kisses Allison in front of him. The nanoids do react and converge on Jack and Allison, but a blast from Spencer's special speakers subdue the nanoids and everything in Eureka is back to relative normal. Memorable Quotes *Taggart: For a dog with a 130 IQ, you should know to watch out for cars. ---- *Larry: Just pray it's not the Lorena Bobbitt virus. *Stark: I'm sorry? *Larry: Turns your hard drive into a 3 1/2 inch floppy. ---- *Fargo: (while Stark is testing his invention) Why are you trying to access my file? *Stark: To see if you're remotely qualified to be tapping into my cerebral cortex. ---- *Carter: Yeah, that's what I thought. *Allison: What? *Carter: It's really creepy in there. *Allison: That's some really sharp police work Carter. ---- *Carter: It's well documented Allison. A siesta works. It increases worker satisfaction and productivity and it is a dying art. *Allison: Napping is not an art. *Carter: Well, you haven't seen me nap, I take it to a whole new level. ---- *'Fargo': (while Stark is testing his invention) Why are you trying to access my file? *'Stark': To see if you're remotely qualified to be tapping into my cerebral cortex. ---- *'Carter': Yeah, that's what I thought. *'Allison': What? *'Carter': It's really creepy in there. *'Allison': That's some really sharp police work Carter. ---- *'Carter': It's well documented Allison. A siesta works. It increases worker satisfaction and productivity and it is a dying art. *'Allison': Napping is not an art. *'Carter': Well, you haven't seen me nap, I take it to a whole new level. Notes ru:Примитивное существо 1.09